1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a semiconductor device having a current detecting function, and more particularly, to a power semiconductor device in which a current detecting function is deployed in an outer peripheral portion of an electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent years have seen an increasing demand for a power semiconductor module to have a structure which realizes detection of a current. To meet the demand, detection of a current may be attained for example by means of separate disposition of a resistor element from a power semiconductor element within a power semiconductor module and through measurement of a potential difference between the both ends of the resistor element (JP, 04-93033, A).
However, a structure in which a resistor element is disposed separately from a power semiconductor element has a problem that it requires a space for disposing the resistor element and that the layout of the power semiconductor element and the like must be changed. Further, the newly added resistor element gives rise to a problem that the manufacturing process becomes complex and the manufacturing cost becomes more expensive.